In general, with the development of electronic communication techniques, various electronic devices have been manufactured. In these electronic devices, the aesthetics of the design in addition to user convenience in manipulation are becoming important. Therefore, it is important to change designs of input devices represented by keyboards or key pads to various types of devices.
The input devices are used in various types of display systems such as portable terminals, notebooks, smartphones, smart pads, smart TV's, and the like, which provide and gather information to and from users. Recently, with the development of electronic devices, in addition to a method of inputting a command signal using manipulation keys, dials, or the like, a method of inputting a command signal by touching has been used.
A touch input device, which is an input device which provides interfaces between communication devices using various displays and users, allows the user to interface between the communication device and the user by being in contact with or close to a touchpad or a touch screen using an input means such as a finger or a touch pen.
Since the touch input device is used by all ages via input means such as the finger or the touch pen, the touch input device has been used in various devices such as automated teller machines (ATMs), personal digital assistant (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, and has been used in various fields such as banking, government usage, tourist assistance, transportation assistance and the like.
Recently, there has been an effort to apply the touch input device to health or medical related products and vehicles. Specifically, since the touch panel may be used with the touch screen or may be individually used in the display system, the utilization thereof is increasing. Also, recently, in addition to a function of moving a point using the touch, a function capable of entering a gesture has been developed. In the touch input device capable of entering the gesture, efforts to improve the recognition rate of the gesture is ongoing.
As a method of implementing the touch input device in which touch manipulation is possible, a resistance method, a capacitance method, a surface ultrasonic method, a transmitter method and the like have been used. In the touch input device using the capacitance method, electrode patterns are formed in a direction crossing each other, a change of the capacitance between the electrodes is detected when an input means such as a finger and the like is in contact with the electrode patterns, and thus a position of inputting is detected. Alternatively, the same potential having the same phase is applied to both ends of transparent conductive film. A weak current, which flows when the input means such as a finger and the like is in contact with or close to the device and the capacitor is formed, is detected, and thus a position of inputting may be detected.
In general, the touch input device has a two-panel-layered structure in which a first panel, which connects first sense patterns arranged on a first substrate in a first direction (e.g., an x-axis direction) to a sensor circuit for calculating positions of the sense patterns and includes a plurality of first metal patterns, and a second panel, which connects second sense patterns arranged on a second substrate in a second direction (e.g., a y-axis direction) to a sensor circuit for calculating positions of the sense patterns and includes a plurality of second metal patterns, are bonded using an adhesive.
Also, as a method of manufacturing the touch input device, a method of using indium tin oxide (ITO) as a transparent electrode for applying to the touch panel, a method of using a metal mesh, a method of using a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), and the like are used.
However, the above-described processes are complicated due to the plurality of processing steps, and there is a problem in that the process costs are high. Specifically, since rare earth materials are used in a process of manufacturing using ITO, there is a problem in that the price of the product due to the expensive materials is high.
Also, since the existing processes use a bonding method, there is a problem of vulnerability to external vibrations or shock and high heat. Therefore, the durability of the product is reduced, and it may be difficult to apply to the devices having vibration and high heat.